Peeta mellark's Dairy
by Hgames
Summary: after Katniss blew up the arena. Peeta and some other people gor captured by the capitol. Peeta annie and Joanna are locked up in the same prisonblock. This is the story..


_**Mockingjay**_

Peeta Mellarks Dairy

Captured by the capitol

Do you know the feeling. When you love someone so much. You would throw yourself in front of a bullet. Or jump in front of a train. Everything to save him or her.

_I did …. and it ruined me…_

_I am Peeta mellark _

_I don't remember anything_

_only that I was in love with a girl._

_But she betrayed me._

_And because of that I am captured by the capitol._

_And now I want to kill her._

AHHHHHH! The horrible scream of Annie Cresta. It is so intense and hurts my ears.' I don't know 'I hear her saying .T hen she screams again. 10 minutes later 2 peacekeepers throw her into the prison cell. She crawls into a corner and starts crying. Me Joanna and Annie share a prison block. After we katniss blew up the arena. We got captured by the capitol. And now they are torching us to get information. But the problem is. We don't have any...

The 2 peacekeepers drag Joanna out of the room. Annie is still in the corner, legs are bleeding. I grab some toilet paper and walk up toward her .Annie crawls up and sits now straight against the wall .'It's okay , I'ts okay' I say. I put the paper on her skin. She is still shaking. Annie never talks. She only cries. But I always talk to her about flowers or bread. Nice things. It relaxes me.

The wounds finally stops bleeding. I see 3 big cuts in her skin. I don't try to think about how they did it. I don't even want to know. I wrap some more paper around the wounds and then I go sit next to her. Together we stare at the wall. There is a little wooden closet. It reminds me of the one in my house. Where I used to put the cupcakes on before I decorate them.' Hey Annie? Did I ever tell you about that time I put the oven on fire? 'She shakes her head 'no'. But she keeps staring at the wall. without making eye contact. Then I start talking. Telling her the story. 'One day I was baking bread at my house in the victor's village. Primrose loves cheese buns. And It was almost her birthday. So I planned to make some' T Annie leans against me. We hold each other. Not because of love not because we are friends. We just desperate. I softly.' I put the buns in the oven and I waited 15 minutes, then I got them out and put them on the table. But I forgot to turn off the oven. And then the phone rang.i picked it up.'hello?' I said. It was haymitch.'Annie nods. She is somewhere. Far away from here. I don't know if she listens. But I don't care. Because I calm down and she seems to be less frustrated too. I continue 'Haymitch, never calls with the phone. I thought he drowned it in a bucket of water of something. So I leant against the counter and a plastic bag falls of and blows in the I didn't notice.' For a moment it is quiet… I just stare at the old lamp on the wall. flies fly around it. I see them burning themselves and fall on the floor. In the block across us I see enobaria. She chews on an old piece of bread. 'continue 'Annie closes her eyes. 'Okay, So haymitch called to ask me if katniss could get some boose from the hob' I try to make the story as long as possible. By telling every has a calming effect' I went to her house, I felt the snow under my was a cold winter day. and like always I stayed at her house for 10,20,30 minutes. I played a board game with some thea. and After that I went back to my house. Katniss was holding my hand. And then she said 'what is that smell?' 'On no!' and I ran back inside the house. And the I saw the oven. It was on fire.'Katniss get a bucket!'I yelled So we start throwing water on it. It didn't work.'peeta wat should we do?' katniss yelled. where out of ideas. but on that moment Haymitch Came in with a pressure washer. My whole kitchen was wet and everything electrical was broke….' But the fire was dead' Annie makes eye contact with me… 'and what happened next?'she asks. 'And then haymitch said…. Get me my boose. and he just left the room. For a moment it was quiet. Then we started laughing so hard. Our lungs hurtled of it.' Annie smiles. 'you should be more careful.' She says.'I know' I answer. 'but the cheese buns still tasted pretty good' and then we both laugh. Enobaria looks up for a second.I see the deeo dark evilness in her eyes. 'Is that all you can remember?'she asks.'yes..'I say.i almost remember nothing. Only thaat katniss everdeen got me here. 'I'm sorry' annie says. This was the first time Annie spoke again. 'Did I ever tell you that story about that I hid finnick's trident?' 'No' I answer. Annie starts telling me about she had an argue with finnick and She hid his trident.'finnick was looking for it the whole day' She tells. 'at the end of the day he just crawled I a corner and start crying like a little baby .Then I gave it back and said .'Don't mess with Annie Cresta!' and what happend then?' I ask. 'well' she continues.' He wasn't even mad, he was so happy like a 8 year old boy that found his toy truck back.' I laugh. It's a cute story.I know why Finnick has feelings for her. She must be the nicest person in the world. Then we hear Joanna screaming. Annie puts her hands in front of her ears, start crying And lays on her side in the corner. again

2 weeks later…

I hear a noise. It's coming from above the stairs. I see 2 peacekeepers falling down. And 4 man following them. One of them grabs the keys of the body that lies on the floor . Before I know Annie grabs me tight and we walk back. Joanna stands up and joins us,'LEAVE US ALONE!'she can barely stand. One of the guys removes is black forage cap. I recognize the deep seam eyes and the olive skin. It is Gale ..

Hurry' He says. One of them lifts up Joanna. She doesn't struggle against it. She is way too tired and wounded. But Annie does, she starts screaming. Then I run toward her.'Annie it's okay,these people are friends.' I put my hand on her face. 'it's okay' she nods and the guy drags her away.'Come' Gale says. And he helps me. 10 minutes later I see a big hovercraft. Before I know a big iron arm grabs me. And pulls me up. Everything is going fast. when I finally stand on my legs, I see people In white coats, putting Joanna in a bed and drive it away. Annie is lying on the floor with her thin almost starved body. 3 Doctors and 2 man in peacekeepers uniform lift her up and put her in a bed like Joanna. I hear a big peep noise,everything turns dark and I fade away.

I wake up. We are not in the hovercraft anymore. I don't feel the sound of the engines It's busy around us. Everyone is talking running around, I hear people screaming.. It is a chaos. Someone helps me to get up. I'm sitting on de edge of my hospital bed. The lamps are shining bright in my face. The only colors I see is gray and white. On the little smooth wooden table puts a nurse a cup of water.'drink ' she says. And she walks away with some forms in her hand. I wonder where Annie is. I take a sip and I want to stand up but the doctors order me to sit down. And then.. from out of nowhere... 'PEETA! someone screams' I see katniss making a way thru the crowd. Katniss everdeen. She got me annie, Joanna in so much pain. I can't believe she dares to care about me.

She hugs me but then I close my hands around her throat…


End file.
